Laugh, Love, Live
by RikkuMcClowFox
Summary: A collection of oneshots starring the girls of Rune Factory. Next up: Tori and Melody in Another Day, Another Spell Gone Wrong.
1. Mist: Not Enough

**Not Enough **

**A/N: Wahwho!!!! I'm back! And with a Rune Factory piece too! Double Wahwho! Ahem... anyways... First things first.**

**Disclaimer: All related characters belong to all related copyrighted owners.**

**Beta Read by: The Scarlet Sky. Thank you sooooo much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And you can all thank The Scarlet Sky too! **

**With those things out of the way, onto my rambling! I am taking requests for Harvest Moon oneshots starring either the girls or any pairing. If nobody has any requests, I think I'm gonna start a piece called Tori's Letter. Still working on the story line. May or may not be a oneshot.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Warning: Extreme sadness near the end. (Don't kill me!) Told from Mist's P.O.V**

I let my hand trace over the long forgotten scripts across Toro's Cave walls, welcoming the cold air around me in contrast to the sweltering hot spring temperatures outside. My blue dress swirled around me with the sudden gusts of wind from Raguna's tamed blizzard monster. I could never remember the names Raguna gave them.

I drew in a long shaky breath of cold air as I let my hand stroke the creature's head. I dare not come in a monster-infested cave unarmed and the blizzard creature seemed to be my best bet. I don't know why I felt like coming in here… I just did.

The loose strands of my blonde hair escaped the confinements of my red ribbon and whisked into my view from my gray, blue eyes.

I grasped a single torch in my left hand, its flames leaping this way and that as I tried desperately to understand the foreign scripts on the aged wall before me. What language were they in? Arabic? Runic? Symbolic?

It seemed ever since Raguna discovered these writings and showed them to me, I couldn't shake them from my thoughts. The symbols were like passing dreams that soon consumed your very life and thoughts, but was controllable as well. Somehow, I knew that they were of importance… Somehow, someway.

I wordlessly tucked the strands of hair behind my ear and continued to stare at the symbols. They looked like a combination of runes, symbols, and possible ancient Arabic handwriting, but I couldn't be sure. If only I could find someone who knew several ancient languages, then maybe I could decipher this cryptic code.

A sudden snarl from the winter animal averted my thoughts from the code. My gaze darted to it, hunched next to me with its mouth opened, ready to create a winter storm. What the-?

Whirling on the heels of my fur boots, I looked towards the intruder. Relief flooded over me as I saw Lady Sharron standing in the outline of the entrance. Her white, worn dress brushed the ground every so slightly, causing the roses on the bottom to look ruffled and slightly out of place. Her translucent veil cascaded down with her dark gray hair along with several old roses. Her steady gaze was locked on me. Even though she looked like a dead spirit, she still radiated a beauty unknown to many.

"Mist?" she questioned, her spirit like voice echoing in the cave. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off when the blue monster sent out a short blast of winter air towards Sharron, startling her enough to slowly back away towards the glorious outside air. Bad fiend…

"Oh!" I cried, watching as my torch was extinguished from the unplanned blast. I shot a glare towards the tamed monster, making it scrunch into a little ball of embarrassment. Turning my gaze back on the old spirit woman, I bowed my head in apology. "I'm so sorry, Lady Sharron. This creature never meant you any harm. It was just trying to protect me and it thought that you were another fiend…. Not that you look like a fiend! I mean, the monster just got confused, and-"

Sharron let out a soft chuckle as she reentered the cave. "It's alright. I understand completely. You're actually really lucky to have such a loyal monster at your side. How I would love to be able to tame these wondrous creatures."

I felt myself blush ever so slightly as my free hand balled into a fist and gripped at the locket around my neck. "It's actually not mine. The monster, I mean. Raguna let me have him for the day because I wanted to study these ruins some more."

Sharron slowly nodded her head. "I see. Still, for a monster to be so loyal to one who is not its master is simply amazing."

"I was surprised too." I casually looked towards the still in a ball blizzard monster. Its head was starting to cautiously uncurl. "So, why are you here, Lady Sharron?"

The older female waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Please. Don't be so formal. Sharron will do just fine."

I quickly dipped my head in acknowledgement. "A-All right."

Sharron gave me a soft smile. "I was wondering what a pretty girl like you was doing in this cave when the Spring Cookie Giving Festival is today."

I gasped in shock, my mind suddenly clicking back to my calendar. "OH!! That's today?" I couldn't have forgotten it? Could I?

Sharron nodded, her white heels clicking against the stone earth as she sidestepped aside so the entrance was cleared. "You better get going if you want to make it."

Throwing the useless torch stick aside, I rushed forward. Stupid, stupid, stupid, me! Remembering my monster, I neatly whirled about, still dashing forward as I yelled, "Come on Blizzy! Time to go home!" Might as well give it a name…

The blue creature leapt from its curled up form and silently floated after me. Seems to like the name Blizzy. As I stepped out into the warm spring sunshine, I casually gave a wave of gratitude back at Sharon. "Thank you!"

Before she was out of sight, Sharron dipped her head in acknowledgement, a small knowing smirk plastered across her lips.

Not having time to think about the meaning behind Sharron's smirk, I focused on my running. My arms pumped down at my sides, trying hard to push me forward. The creature quickly floated ahead of me, having no legs to run on. The familiar path to the farm whisked past me as I squirted around the corner, my dress flowing out and dust rising up from my boots. I had no time to fix my hair or tuck the strands behind my ear like I always did as the small farmland came into view. How could I forget about something like this?

My feet pounded over the small wooden bridge, causing several fish to swim away in fright. The blizzard monster, seeming to know what to do, quickly rushed towards the monster hut, a thin trail of icicles clattering to the ground as it pushed open the doors. Monsters have it so easy nowadays.

I heard a thud from the door, signaling that it was closed. My breath came in short gasps as I slowed to a resting pace by Raguna's house. Kneeling down and resting my hands on my knees, I felt my heart still hammering inside my chest from my run.

The free strands of gold hair slowly fell into my face as I sighed in defeat. Grabbing my red ribbon, I undid the little bow and gathered all of my hair in one hand, the other busy with tying the bow securely. I let my hair fall back into place as I finished the bow, half of my short hair coming down and framing my face again.

Did I look all right? I mean, I just ran a couple of miles; I had to look somewhat messy. I was already known as the strange girl and I didn't want to show up at the festival looking like a mess. My memory reeled back to when Raguna showed me the mirror he had gotten from Ivan the peddler. I could use it!

I was sure he wouldn't mind if I used it for a quick second. He was probably at the festival anyways. Besides, I had been in his house plenty of times before on rainy days.

Not even hesitating, I strolled up to the wooden house and pushed the door in. My boots lightly thudded against the solid wood floor as an eerie creepiness settled over me. The creepiness probably came from the eerie silence of not hearing Raguna working out in the fields or the monster moving about.

Shaking the feeling off, I quickly worked my way over to the long oak mirror. Delicate designs lined the frame of it, causing unknown beauty to shine through. I could see myself heading up to the mirror as the old, but beautiful glass showed off my reflection.

I didn't look all that bad. My dress was slightly ruffled and my white sleeves had a few dirt marks on them from the cave, but a little dip in water could fix that. Luckily, I noticed a tiny pail of water settled next to the mirror. Stooping down, I slipped my thin arms out of their sleeves and dipped them in the water. My fingers scrubbed at the smudges as my mind drifted to other things.

Raguna had been here for one whole year. I could clearly remember back to the day we met, him having amnesia and me being my stupid self. He probably thought I was an idiot for giving him a hoe and watering can when he asked for a drink of water. I was just desperate for someone to work the farm or I would have to sell the land. My prayers seemed to be answered when he arrived, I was just so excited that I kind of zoned out.

Since then, we had become close friends. I came every day to see how he was doing on the farm and to just appreciate his company. There was just something different about him. Maybe it was the fact that he just seemed kind of helpless at first and now he could slay monsters and cast fire spells… Or maybe it was just the fact that he accepted me as his friend… An actual friend.

Rosetta and I used to be friends, but the more I grew to be myself, the less Rosetta liked me. The other town folks slowly moved away from me also. I don't exactly know what changed me… It just happened, and nobody liked it. Then, Raguna came along and immediately befriended me. Instead of moving away as he got to know me, he and I actually grew closer.

In time, I'd developed romantic feelings towards him. It couldn't really be helped. All of those times when he came to my house just to see me or talk to me finally sunk in along with all of those times he would risk his life for me. Raguna just became my awaited prince in shining armor; a fairytale that had finally leaped off the pages of my journal. He was just-

My thoughts crashed back down earth as my foot accidentally slipped on a puddle of water on the floor. My balance was lost, making me let go of my sleeves as they sank into the water. My head and back collided with the wooden floor, causing pain to shot up my back. My foot had already slid out from under me, crashing into the bucket and pouring water all over the floor.

I groaned in pain and in frustration as I slowly struggled back onto my feet. I gasped surprise as my feet slid across the ground over the water, threatening me to fall again. Groping about, I finally grasped the mirror, luckily keeping my balance. I can be such a klutz…

Sighing in relief, I cautiously moved away from the puddle of water. Stupid, stupid me! I couldn't just leave a puddle of water in the middle of the floor. My gaze flickered around the room until I laid my eyes on an old washcloth laid out on Raguna's bed. Perfect! Grabbing it, I bent down on my hands and knees and began soaking up the mess I'd made. I carefully rearranged the bucket and when my rag got full, I twisted it together over the bucket, catching any of the extra water.

A couple minutes later, I was finally done. Setting the rag on the side of the now-full bucket, I grabbed my white sleeves from the floor. They were soaked beyond belief, but at least the dirt was out now.

Twisting my pearl white sleeves to the right and then to the left over the bucket, I got some of the water out of them. Sadly, they were still damp. Dry or wet, I pulled them up my arms, tightening them around their regular position.

I don't know why, but I just found it so hard to concentrate when Raguna entered my thoughts. He just took over all of my sense… I couldn't really explain it, but I kind of liked the feeling. I had never felt this way towards anyone and I hoped to whoever was up there, that he at least somewhat returned those feelings.

Now… where was I going again? Oh, right! The Festival! Dashing out of the house, I slammed the door shut behind me and started towards the village. Everyone was welcome here during the festivals, even me.

My brown boots pounded up the rocky steps as I entered the calm little village. Several people already crowded the cobblestone streets and I wondered how I was ever to find Raguna in all of this.

Might as well start walking… My feet carried my along the right hand path. From here, I would go up the side paths and travel right to the Karida Park. I'm sure somebody would have seen Raguna along the way.

I wondered whom he plans on giving cookies to… He just bought and gathered all of the ingredients yesterday, so I was sure he had planned on making cookies. My heart seemed to leap in anticipation at the thought of Raguna giving me his cookies.

I suddenly fell to the ground, having run into someone, as I was lost in my thoughts. I heard an "Oh!" come from the person that I ran into.

"I'm so sorry!" I stuttered, flushing with embarrassment. Nice first impression. I go in and run into someone, great….

"Lara?" I questioned, looking at a tall female with bright red hair and dressed in a nurse's outfit. Lara was the only one I knew with red hair, but gosh. She sure changed a lot since I had last seen her. For starters, her once short red hair was now at least thirteen inches longer and she had a mature air around her.

The female across from me gave me a warm smile. "Why, Mist. I haven't seen you in ages."

"You too," I said, standing on my feet again and offering my hand to Lara. "So how are you doing?"

"Same old, same old," Lara replied, fixing her stylish brown hat with the long veil running down her back. "You?"

"Managing." My eyes flickered over the crowd, in hopes of spotting Raguna. Sadly, his curls of brown locks remained unseen. I let out a sad sigh that Lara quickly picked up on.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, her intelligent eyes scanning me over.

Embarrassed by showing my own emotions, I waved my hands in front of my face. "I-It's nothing…. Have you seen Raguna by any chance?" As long as she was here, I might as well ask her.

Lara's concerned frown suddenly turned into a small smile. "Why yes I have." She turned around and pointed up the side path. "He went that way about five minutes ago. I'm thinking that he was going to the Mayor's House and greeting everyone along the way."

I sighed with relief. Now all I had to do is find him. Smiling to Lara, I continued rushing forward. "Thank you! And bye!"

My head had to be turned around for me to give a successful wave to Lara, who returned it. My heart was literally pounding in the excitement of seeing Raguna. I know it was selfish, but I really wanted to be the one to receive his cookies. I really wanted to.

I raced along the deserted side paths leading up to the mayor's house. I couldn't help but quicken my pace, causing my heart rate to accelerate. I smile worked its way across my lips. In the books that I've read, it always ends with the two best friends falling in love. Raguna and I were best friends and I had already fallen for him… Just one more factor was needed.

Turning around the final corner, I stopped dead in my tracks.

My smile disappeared.

My blood froze and worked its coldness throughout my body.

My once happy eyes were now fighting off sudden tears that threatened to fall.

Standing before me, still not knowing I was there, were Raguna and Felicity. Normally, I would just brush the fact that they were together off, but the plate of cookies in Felicity's hands made me think otherwise.

Felicity's long brown locks and gray eyes matched perfectly with Raguna's thick light brown locks and slightly lighter gray eyes, and I couldn't help but notice that fact. Both were smiling. Raguna had his back to me, all of his attention on the brown-haired female.

My heart seemed to twist in ways I never thought possible. Despite the pain I felt inside, I couldn't move. My feet were glued to the spot. It couldn't be how it looked… Could it? No! Raguna… Raguna wouldn't… He shouldn't… Why?

I heard catches of their conversation from where I was standing.

"Wow! You can bake, Raguna?" Felicity asked, taking the plate of cookies from Raguna.

Raguna let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess… I can't grantee that they're not poisonous or anything."

Felicity smiled, her slim hand taking a cookie from the plate. I watched as she bit into one, her expression brightening. "They're perfect."

"Just like you, I guess," the farmer said, picking up a lock of her brown hair and twirling it around his finger.

Felicity blushed a deep red, her slender hand placing the cookie back on the plate. "I-I wouldn't say that I'm perfect."

"Don't be so modest," Raguna replied. I felt my heart tear with every word he said. "You're about as perfect as they come. And just as pretty… No, make that gorgeous."

"But, what about Mist?" she asked, taking a slow step back.

My heart pounded in anticipation, awaiting an answer. Raguna casually shrugged and leaned closer to Felicity's face. "What about her?"

I couldn't stand in any longer. Tears slowly seeped from my eyes as I wheeled about on my heels and raced back the way I came. I didn't care if Raguna or Felicity saw me. I didn't care about the concerned and odd glances I received from the people around me. I just didn't care anymore.

I didn't know where I ran; all I knew was that I had to run away from Felicity and Raguna. I just had to get away. Tears blurred my vision as I found myself in Raguna's farm again. Memories flooded into my memory that I just couldn't take so I continued to run.

The scene between Felicity and Raguna replayed over and over in my mind even if I screeched at it to stop. It just kept playing. Even when I closed my eyes tightly, I could still see the two and hear those words. My heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces that I would never be able to pick up and put back together in that instant.

I slightly opened my eyes to see where I was, but I didn't stop running. My house and the green trees surrounding it brought back more painful memories of Raguna. I had to get away. I had to.

Turning a corner, I sprinted towards the road leading to the border of our tiny town. Nobody would care if I left. Raguna would probably wonder for a while, but he had Felicity to help him. Why would he need me? He had everything! Everything I've wanted, needed, and deserved!

More tears streaked across my face as my feet pounded against the dirt road.

What was wrong with me? What did she have that I didn't?

Was it because she was the mayor's daughter? Did she have a certain quality that I could never possess? Was it because I was stupid and a klutz?

Am I not pretty enough?

What did he need that I couldn't give? Couldn't he tell me instead of leading me on? Did he need more money and is that why he fell in love with her?

Did I just, like always, not make the cut?

I felt my foot catch on something from the ground and my whole body tumbled forward. My already battered body hit the ground full force, my sore shoulders falling directly on some rocks. Tear after tear streamed down my face, and I did not bother to wipe them away. What was the point? He loved her.

I didn't have the strength to get up and continue running, so I just let my body lay there. My body fell in the position so that I was on my side and looking at the empty undergrowth. The cold, deserted road fitting my mood perfectly. Nobody came this way anyways.

The scene continued to replay and reply, me giving up trying to stop it.

I loved him. I loved him with all my heart and yet… he chose her.

A sudden drop of water not coming from my eyes landed on my nose, causing me to look up. Dark clouds had gathered in such a short time that I wondered if anyone had cast a spell. I still didn't care that I was laying on a dirt road about to be soaked to the bone. I didn't want to care.

My eyes continued to stare into the gray clouds, watching as a steady stream of raindrops fell onto the barren earth and me. I wondered if everyone was rushing into the buildings now. I wondered if he was with her, cuddled secretly by a warm fire, just like where I wished I could be.

I wished I could have his warmth protecting me again.

I wished he would just appear, my knight, and sweep me away telling me everything was gonna be all right. I just wished he were here.

I wished I could scream at him for leading me on. I wished I could just pound my fists on him and break down in tears. I wished I could make him feel the pain I'm feeling right now.

I rapidly blinked as raindrops begin to pound onto my sore and bruised body. It doesn't take long for my clothes to be soaked and for my body to take on an unknown coldness.

I don't feel it though. I'm already numb.

More tears continuously began to flow from my eyes.

I had no one to blame but myself really. I had plenty of chances to admit my feelings but didn't. He must have seen that I wouldn't admit and decided to move on. To move directly into Felicity's arms. This… was my entire fault.

I could've told him at all those times when he saved me. When he swept my off my feet and ran or guarded me with his body from oncoming fiends. There were many times when I could've admitted. I just didn't.

Thunder flashed across the sky but my face remains emotionless.

This was what I got for falling for someone. I thought I'd sworn off love…

He loved her, and nothing I did could ever change that.

She was the one who had the long locks of cooper that matched his perfectly. She was the one with the slim, trim figure that fit against his perfectly. She was the one with the kind and perfect face with those darker then gray eyes. She was the one in the beautifully designed cream furs. She was the one who needed him with her sickness and everything.

I was the plain one with the ugly blonde hair. I was the one with the stone cold face and expressions. I was the one with the awkward frame and cheap clothing. I was the young girl while she was the young woman, mature in all ways possible. I was the one who begged him to stay by my side.

She was the one chosen by him.

I was the one left only to cry in the rain, letting my sorrows out to unknown and silent listeners. I was the one left alone.

I guess… I'm just not enough.

**A/N: First, I would like to clarify that I do not hate Mist. She's actually one of favorite Rune Factory characters. This was just an idea. Again, I would like to thank all of you who review! I really don't have anything else to say...**

**Other than the fact that I know turned this into a collection! Wahwho! The next little oneshot will either be Tori's Letter or Fairytales told by Blanca. **


	2. Fairytales as Told by Bianca

**Fairytales as Told by Bianca **

**A/N: Yeah!!! Another Rune Factory piece! (little parade song). I decided to turn this little thingie into a collection! More Rune Factory pieces! Yeah again! Anyways, this was requested by Ekoaleko. I hope you like it! Not crack your sides, roll on the floor funny, but I think it'll get a few laughs out of ya. Not expecting many reviews because there aren't that many Rune Factory authors and reviewers... so... yeah... awkward...**

**Update: Okay, I did delete this before because I was gonna do some rewriting on it, but after looking at it and actually reading the whole thing, I realized that it was pretty good as it was. So yeah... Again sorry to any of you who are majorly confused about this whole thing. I hope you enjoy this and I really appreciate all of your support! **

**Without further ado, here it is! **

"But daddy!!" whined Bianca, her purple curls tumbling in her face as she stamped her feet upon the red carpet in anger. "Why?"

Jasper shook his large head and stuffed his mouth with a large piece of pie. "Because if I bought you the town, then I wouldn't have any money to spend on my… delicacies."

Bianca tapped her foot on the satin rug placed underneath the long dining table in impatience. "DELICACIES!?!" whined the self-centered girl. "Last time I checked, your seven course meals didn't fall under the category of delicacies."

The large man merely shrugged his shoulders and shoveled the rest of his mashed potatoes onto his fork. "Ah, Bianca… You have so much to learn in the ways of food and know so little. Each piece of food has a soul that expresses and contains its unique flavor under every category. There's vegetable, fruit, bread, grain, milk, yogurt, other diary products, wine, all of the cheeses…"

Sighing in frustration, Bianca occupied herself with drawing little shapes in her almost empty soup bowl. The remaining liquid parted ways and clung together under her command. Tabatha stood by the entrance to the dining room, a large serving plate tucked neatly under her crossed arms. An expression of the same boredom Bianca was feeling was plastered across her features. It was always like this at dinnertime. Bianca would plead for something (usually the village) that Jasper would refuse and the subject would turn to something about food, leaving both of the females bored.

The wooden table was clad in an expensive silk velvet tablecloth, made with the finest pure white silk. Fine china bowls and plates with intricate designs lined the extended table (even though the only ones who actually ate on it were Bianca, Jasper and sometimes Tabatha.) The warm glow emitting from the light fixture above them bathed the whole wooden floored room in orange and pink glows, copying the delightful sunset seen from the mountains. Besides the bricked in fireplace, a small door leading into the bustling kitchen was seen. Several figures dressed in white uniforms rushed in and out from various openings, each carrying some kind of plate or bowl.

The purple haired female smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress and straightened her posture yet again. Her violet eyes flickered to her empty salad dish and half full cup filled with spring water. She then looked towards her father's ten dirtied dishes and six different wine cups. _He really should cut back on the food; he's fat enough as it is._

"…Sugars, chocolates, nuts, chickens, turkey, other sub-meats, toffee, and that's just the beginning of the good foods," Jasper continued, tearing at his chicken leg as he spoke. Little pieces of chicken skin were slipping from the corners of his mouth, sloppily landing on the once neat white tablecloth. "Now the bad food groups are-"

"I can't take this anymore!!" Bianca interrupted, slamming her hands on the table and standing up in her seat, annoyed with her father. The loose dishes around the table clattered slightly at the sudden movement. "I don't care about your stupid food categories! I want Kardia!"

Tabatha immediately began scurrying over to her mistress, a look of concern and yet calmness surrounded her face. Pulling out a stray cloth from her apron, the female obediently cleaned up the spilled water that was now seeping into the cloth. Her bluish gray eyes flickered to Bianca's face with a 'don't-you-dare-or-else' look.

Ignoring her maid's look, Bianca eyed her father. "Buy. Me. Kardia," she said, putting emphasis on each word that fell from her lips.

"Hm…" her father muttered, taking his half eaten drumstick from his mouth. "No."

"NO?!" echoed the girl, her temper flaring. "Wh-Why not?"

"Because the mayor refuses to sell it and we wouldn't have money for all my food if we bough it," stated Jasper, finishing his chicken leg in silence.

"Then… then what about the cave grounds around the village. Can we buy those?" Bianca persisted, her tense stance loosening.

"No."

"A cave?"

"Nope."

"A patch of land beside this one?"

"Nada."

"A section of the beach?"

"Zilch."

Now furious, Bianca pouted, "Then what part of flipping land can we buy!?!?!"

"None," her father explained, watching as another plate of spaghetti was placed in front of him by two of the kitchen servants. His eyes glazed over as the spicy aroma wiped over his nose, his mind tuning out from the world.

"None?" his daughter echoed yet again, a slight redness growing on her face. "You mean to tell me that with all our money, we can't even buy a spot for a vacation house!!!"

"Yep," Jasper sighed, still in his dreamlike state.

"But daddy…" whimpered Bianca, pushing out her left lip to look even more pathetic.

"Uhm," her father merrily nodded, already gobbling up the plate of tomatoes coated noodles before him.

"Fine then!" Bianca started, leaping from her chair and taking a dramatic pose. Her wooden chair clattered to the floor and echoed along the tan colored walls. "If your going to be that way, I'll just find another why to buy Kardia!"

With a final 'humph', she gathered her skirts in one hand and strutted across the tiled floor. Her shoes reverberating across the ground with each meaningful and forceful step she took. She gave one last cold glare over her shoulder before she turned into the main hallway and ran to her sanctuary. A loud slam from her bedroom door confirmed that the female had locked herself in,

Tabatha put the silver platter on the table with a long sigh and dropped into one of the pushed out chairs. "I'll go check on her."

"You do that," Jasper replied, his gaze set on the large chocolate cake that was being assembled in the kitchen. "I hear my little lady chocolate calling." Pushing his seat back, the plump man bumbled to the kitchen entrance. His round face peered into the unoccupied space from the side, finding no servants about… Just a delicious chocolate cake.

Grinning, the orange-haired male slowly closed the door behind him as he ambled over to the cake, his eyes now as wide as saucer plates.

Taking one final glance at the motionless kitchen door, Tabatha groaned inwardly. "Why does he always leave me with the hard jobs?" She stood up from her place at the table and started towards Bianca's room, shouting over her shoulder as she did so, "Somebody have some aspirin ready!!"

_In Bianca's room…_

"I hate him," she muttered to herself, digging around in the second drawer to her large wooden desk. Folder after loose parchment slipped through the female's slender, ruby painted fingernails. "Not in this one," Bianca confirmed, slamming the drawer shut and pulling the third compartment open.

Pink plush carpet wiggled between her newly manicured toes as she bite down on her bottom lip in frustration, not finding what she wanted. Running hand through one of her curly pigtails, Bianca scanned the items contained in the third area once more. The brass handle was cold beneath her fingertips, piercing her petite skin. One light remained on and lit the whole room. A simple pink chandelier with soft white crystals dangling from it was suspended from the middle of her pasty white ceiling. The light washed over her form as she closed the third drawer.

Bianca undid one of her red ribbons keeping her hair up and ran a hand through her locks, trying to remember where she put the item she needed. Undoing the other one, the female's face suddenly lit up. "Of course!"

Throwing her scarlet ribbons to the floor, Bianca hastily grabbed a purple diary with many plain pieces of paper scattered about its pages and flipped through the worn pages. Finally, her squiggled handwriting came into view on ten or so thrown in pieces of stationary. The word 'Fairytales' was scribbled across the top in large complicated lettering. Shutting her diary and flipping through the curled up pages, the female spied word after word done in deep expensive purple ink. In the small upper right hand corner of each page, was an extravagant 'B', a sign of her handiwork.

Flipping through the filled pages, her eyes light up as she came across a blank page. The old yellow and brown lines running across the page blended together to give off an ancient feel. The other written pages fluttered to the ground in a messy heap as she smoothed out the wrinkles and creases on her chosen blank page.

'Now where did I put my quill?" she murmured to herself, spreading the mismatched objects about her desk until her hand felt the smooth feathery texture. Pulling the quill from its confinements, Bianca grabbed a jar of her purple ink, dipped her quill in, and began pouring out her feelings onto the paper.

Some might call writing a chore or a hobby, but for Bianca, it was her escape.

For the most part, the female was alone for a good portion of the day. Sure she had Tabatha and all of the other servants, but she couldn't really speak freely with them. There was her father… but all he really talked about was food. Bianca possessed no real friends either, unless she counted Melody and the two darling children running around the village. Sure, the female was a little pushy and sometimes downright mean, but behind her rough exterior, she did hold a somewhat caring soul.

Unfortunately, few people ever saw that.

Which was why Bianca wanted the village so badly. As the Princess of Kardia, the purple-haired girl had to gain some admiration and a friend or two

Maybe even a lover…

People could see her for what she truly was and then maybe, just maybe, she would truly be appreciated and loved. Heck, the villagers would have to love her if she was expected to be the next ruler.

Her mind focused on her work, Bianca barely heard the timid knock coming from the outside of her maple door. "Bianca?" came a familiar voice.

"What?" the female huffed, irritated at being disturbed from her writing.

Tabatha's petite head showed itself from the almost invisible crack between the doorframe and actual door. Seeing that the female was fairly calm, the maid shuffled into the room and shut the door behind her. "Hey."

"Humph…" Bianca said, turning her back on her maid as the sound of her quill scratching against the paper filled the room.

Tabatha let out a stressed sigh before continuing. "Listen, I know you're upset about not getting Kardia-."

"Upset is putting it lightly," the young female interjected.

Ignoring her mistress' response, Tabatha went on. "But you have to understand that your father can't give abide to your every little whim."

Just as the words left Tabatha's mouth, Bianca whirled about in her chair and glared coldly at her. "But this isn't a little whim; it's a big whim."

"Fine then, every big whim. Please try not to stress us out so much. I don't think I can make any more Boston cream pies for your father's 'depression' stages. "

The purple-haired female let out a huffy sigh. "Then add sleeping powder into the next batch of pies. That way, father will fall asleep long enough for you to rest so-called tired arms."

"They are tired! …And I just may try that soon enough," the other female mused, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Good, now go," Bianca ordered rudely, returning to her writing.

Giving one last sigh and a shake of her head, Tabatha slowly reentered the hallway outside. The doorknob beneath her fingertips felt oddly colder than before. Taking one last look at the door, the grayish blue haired woman started down the hallway, her black shoes clicking against the floor.

"I wonder where'd I even get sleeping powder…"

_A day later, 4:00…_

"I'm going out!" Bianca announced, quill and papers in hand as opened the large gate standing between her and the outside world.

Tabatha, who was baking yet another Boston cream pie, stuck her head out from the kitchen entrance at the sound of Bianca's voice. "Okay! Don't go too far and this time try not to converse with strange monsters, that may try and kill you, on your own personal issues. I do want to have to barricade the door again because you came home being caused by a fiend."

"T-That was one time! One time only!" Bianca countered, the edges of her gown touching the cobblestone path. Letting the door, close, the female quickly began down the familiar path to the park.

Several new trees were planted into the side brick walls lining the path. Their vine like branches swept downward and into the path like a lien curtain. Pink and red petals from various types of flowers danced in the wind, swirling around her from like an angel. Blue birds nestled into the safety provided via the branches. Warm sunshine cascaded down Bianca's form, catching the lines of gold on her gown and making them sparkle.

Her red high-heeled slippers lined with gold tapped against the brick pathway in a steady rhythm, Bianca's own mind on her writing. She had managed to get one fairytale done before she had crashed in her bed and the female wanted to try it out on the kids, Cecilia and Nicholas. They should be at the park today…

Turning around the brick-paved corner, Bianca's violet eyes spotted the currently peaceful pop. Glistening water with silver lines fell into the center fountain, leaving a beautiful trail of water running down the sides. Trees surrounded the park on all sides, serving as a barrier with their sturdy branches. All of the wooden park benches remained unoccupied.

"I wonder where they are?" questioned Bianca, looking around the empty park. Only stray leaves rustling against the ground and the sound of dripping water could be heard. "They're usually here every Friday…"

Her thoughts wondering, Bianca took her usual seat at the third park bench. Once again her eyes scanned the area. She placed her papers to her left and folded both of her hands in her lap. "Huh, if they are here, they must be sleeping or something. Cecilia and Nicholas are never this quiet."

"Yes we are!!!" came the chorus of two voices from above.

Bianca's eyes snapped to the limp above her head. Cecilia's bright orange hair stuck out like a sore thumb as the little girl gazed down at Bianca, her legs hanging over the edge of the branch as she ever so slightly swung them. Nicholas's dark hair blended in more with the green leaves, but his form still stuck out. One of his knees was pulled up to his chest with both of his arms around it; the other leg was dangling down by Cecilia's. Both of the children had pleasantly pleased looks on their faces, like they had just won the lottery.

The rich girl smiled warmly. "There you two are. Come on down from there, I have a story to tell you two."

"Story?!" both of the kids echoed excitedly.

Before Bianca could protest, Cecilia let go of the branch and jumped down. Thankfully, she managed to gauge it just right so that Bianca managed to catch her before she hit the pavement. Both of the female's hands were looped around the young girl's waist. A silly grin was plastered on Cecilia's face. "That was fun! Can we do it again?"

"No," the older female scolded as Nicholas was shimming down the tree trunk. "You scared me to death. No more jumping off of tall objects and almost killing yourself, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good," Bianca concluded, consciously fluffing her two curly ponytails as Cecilia settled herself to her left. Reaching over the little girl, Bianca scooped up her story and straightened the pages.

Nicholas suddenly appeared beside the purpled-haired female, his smile threatening to envelop his face. "What kind of story is it?"

"A fairytale," the older female replied, smoothing out the pages and clearing her throat. "You two ready?"

Both of the children shuffled closer to Bianca and clung to her red dress, trying to make out the words on the pages while nodding their heads.

"Okay… Ahem… Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent, smart, elegant, pretty, friendly, kind-."

"This princess sounds full of herself," Cecilia bluntly stated, her eyes flickering from the pages to Bianca's face.

"No interrupting!" Bianca snapped, her face turning a slight shade of red. "Now where was I… Okay yeah. –generous princess named Blaire. Blaire lived in a kingdom far, far away named Karlida with her father Jack and her maid Tabby. By far, Blaire was the prettiest girl in the whole kingdom and was the wisest to rule over it. Sadly, she was not of the right royal blood; for she was princess of another kingdom two castles down that her sister already ruled.. Blaire and her family could not take being under the rule of her sister, so they moved to Karlida. There, they managed to get a large mansion to live in with lots of servants so that they felt like royalty.

"No matter what she did, Blaire could not gain control of the village. The evil ruler, Godwon, wouldn't sell the crumbling kingdom that was under his rule. "I'll sell it when the last solider standing on my army falls to the enemy," he would always say."

"Hey, doesn't Godwon sound like Godwin, the mayor?" questioned Nicholas, his fingers lacing together his untied shoelaces.

"What did I say about interrupting?" Bianca reminded, as Cecilia let out a small laugh.

There was a pause of silence between the three as the dark-haired male tapped his chin thoughtfully. "There is none?"

"Yep!" Cecilia responded, leaping on the chance before Bianca.

"Alright, alright you two. Settle down and let me continue," the older female stated, her eyes scanning the pages and finally finding her place. "Godwon wasn't the only obstacle in Blaire's path though. For her father, Jack would not spend the money needed to claim the village into the rightful hands of Blaire. Her father believed that food was a necessary to live a happy and enriched life. Blaire, Tabby, and him had to force (at least in Blaire and Tabby's cases) themselves to eat seven meals a day. Much more than they needed.

"And during those meals, her father would eat and eat and eat. He would stuff his face with more food than the healthy limit; even causing doctor's to name such a disease after him. This food caused her father to grow fatter and fatter and fatter. Soon, he was the past the size of a healthy limit, which caused Blaire to hatch a plan."

"You know Jack's kind of like your daddy," Cecilia pointed out, her green eyes growing as big as saucer plates.

"Yeah he is," Nicholas agreed.

"No. More. Interrupting," Bianca stated again, her face showing her displeasure that seemed to cause the kids so much joy.

"Ahem… Now as I was saying…

"One day, at the cooking festival, Blaire set her plan into action. She got Tabby and the local sorceress Maria to help her get everyone in the village to cook something delicious and fatting for the judge, who was her father. At noon, her father ate every single last crumb off of every plate, making him the size of her mansion now! The villagers were amazed by his size, fearing that when he had to move he would crush them all. Running away from the festival, the villagers sought refuge in their homes and hid in their basements, refusing to come out until Jack was gone.

"With the help of Tabby and Maria, Blaire granted the villagers their wishes. Setting her father on his side, the three rolled him all the way to the very top of Mt. Gigant. Mt. Gigant overlooked the whole village and every single house in sight, including the evil Godwon's. With a final push, the girls set Jack rolling down the massive hill, heading start for the unsuspecting Godwon. As soon as his frame collided with the house…

"BOOM!

"The house exploded into millions of tiny pieces, taking the evil Godwon along with it. As for Blaire's father, he continued rolling after he hit the house. Eventually, Jack stopped when he sunk into the lake, blocking the water flow and becoming the very first man-made lake filler. Blaire soon became the ruler of Karlida and made the kingdom a peaceful place to live for all eternity. Tabby and Maria of course rolled by her side, eventually introducing her to the handsome prince, Ryan, of the neighboring kingdom. Two years later, they got married and they all lived happily every after. THE END."

With a warm smiled, Bianca gazed at the two small faces before her. "So? What'd ya think?"

Both Cecilia and Nicholas blinked several times, exchanging glances here and there with the same somewhat confused look. It was the little half-elf who spoke first. "Um… Well it was… it was… it was… unique!"

"Yeah! And… And… entertaining?" Nicholas added, unsure of his words.

The young female lightly smacked him on the shoulder for his uninterested tone, casting encouraging smile to Bianca as she did so. "And it was …Laughable."

"Well thank you," the violet-haired female responded with a dip of her head. Her lavender curls twirled in the breeze.

"So, uh, what story book was that from?" Cecilia asked politely, grinning from ear to ear.

"Fairytales," the older female stated, clutching the pages closer to her chest.

Rolling his eyes, Nicholas interjected. "Didn't sound like a fairytale to me."

"Nicholas!" gasped the little redhead, readying another smack to the boy's shoulder.

"Um… Well… You didn't let me finish," Bianca stuttered her mind wheeling with possible answers. "It's, uh… Fairytales…. Fairytales… Ah! Fairytales as told by Bianca." With a final nod of satisfaction, the female scribbled down the new title, crossing out the old when in one quick movement.

Cupping her small hand around her mouth, Cecilia leaned over Bianca's lap and whispered to Nicholas, "I think she has issues."

"Tell me about it," the young male replied, also cupping his hand his mouth and rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I can hear you two, you know!" the lilac curled girl snapped, her angry gaze flickering between the two. "And that isn't how you tell someone they have issues properly. You know, you two really should learn some manners and I can help you with that. We'll start with the basics of table manners and work our way up…"

"Run kids! Run before you become prime and proper!" shouted a sudden tomboyish female voice. Rosetta jumped out from behind the large tree she had been hiding behind, her blond locks twirling around her face as her shoes made contact with the brick paved entrance. "Run!" she laughed, cupping her hands around her mouth and ushering the kids to get going. A smile grew on her face as the two kids scrambled up from Bianca's lap in fits of laughter.

Somehow, Nicholas and Cecilia ran towards the entrance, locking hands with Rosetta's soft ones as she started off with the two kids at a somewhat slow rate. It was almost surprising that the three didn't collapse in fits of laughter.

Letting out a huff of annoyance, Bianca glared at the three figures as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I never. Hey! … Hey!" Quickly standing up, the wealthy girl called after the three. "You all need lessons in proper etiquette and I'm the only one who's qualified! Come back here! Do you want to end up like cavemen?" In one swipe, Bianca gathered her skirts in one hand and chased the trio. "Come on! Running in high-heels is not fair!"

_Back at the mansion…_

"Tabatha?" questioned one of the maids, entering the room.

"Uh, yeah?"

"What was in those Boston cream pies?"

Both of the females stared at the fast asleep lump at the head of the dining room table. His face was covered with fluffy white icing and half of his face was actually in a fairly empty pie tin. Loud snores escaped his lips and his eyes were tightly shut among the sixty already vacant pie pans.

Tabatha, who was cleaning the other end of the table, moved her gaze to the three empty boxes titled "Sleeping Powder: Heavy Dose". White powder lie scattered around the remains as she squinted to read the fine print while still cleaning.

"Warning: Do not use in sweets. Powder will be twice as powerful and one spoonful will make the victim fall asleep for more than a day…" she gulped as she read the last line over and over again.

Her eyes frantically darted to the maid who was examining her boss. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Tabatha put on the most causal face she could muster. With the back of her black shoe, Tabatha kicked the unfilled containers under the long sweeping tablecloth.

Making sure they were hidden well, the maid looked to her companion again. "Nothing… Why do you ask?"

**A/N: Again, not roll on the floor funny, but still some chuckles here and there. The next little oneshot in this will be Tori's Letter. I will do better on that one because I'm not really a humor writer; more into the touchy feely kind of thing. Be prepared for extreme sadness! (Grap Kleenex box.)**

**Question for the few people reading this: Would you like me to write a NicholasXCecilia story? They will be older in the story but same personalities and all that. I may just write a oneshot on them or a whole story later on. All depends on your reactions. (I will eventually write one, but if lots of people want me to do a whole story, then it'll take a while. So much is overloading me now. UGH!) Anyways, your support is appreciated! **


	3. Another Day, Another Spell Gone Wrong

**Another Day, Another Spell Gone Wrong**

**A/N: IT'S DONE!!! WAHWHO!!! Ahem.. one too many cups of coffee this morning. Anyways, this was done as a request for Thoughtless7 so I hope you like it!**

**Without further ado...**

_Melody's P.O.V._

Am I accident prone? Seriously, do I come across as the type of girl who always ends up tripping, setting off a trap, or oh, I don't know, causing a spell to go seriously wrong?

If you answered yes, you must have a death wish. No I'm just joking with y'all. I don't know any death spells so you're safe for now. (Even if I did try and kill you, I would probably end up turning you into a frog or something.)

If you answered sometimes on the questions above, then you are correct. I don't usually trip or anything like that, but I guess I do have very bad luck with spells. Take this morning for example.

I had wanted to heat the water in my bath house before people started arriving because somehow the water had ended up freezing cold. (Trust me; nobody wants to soak in freezing water. It causes your skin to turn this freaky purple color if you stay in too long and your lips actually turn blue! And not the pretty blue either.) So anyways, I want to Raguna's (man is he cute!!) and borrowed a detailed spell box with really simple instructions and pictures on how to heat water to just the right temperature. I had practiced on ten glasses of frozen water (all successful) before I went onto the big water thingie. I did it exactly how I practiced and do you know what happened? The water froze! Completely solid all the way through! And no matter how many times I retried the spell, nothing happened. The water is still all ice even as I speak.

I'm just not good at spells I think. That, or while I was talking to Raguna, Mist came, got jealous, and switched my spell book with a defected spell book knowing that I would get extremely frustrated! Aha! I've figured out your evil plan Mist and I will get my revenge! …Maybe… Possibly… I think… Oh who am I kidding? I'll just let it go for now. I really don't need to be accidently (cough, purposely, cough) causing Mist to explode and being charged with first degree murder. That would ruin anyone's day.

So in all of this mishap, I managed to remember that Tori was a genius at deciphering spells with all of those books; which brings to where I was now…

"TORI!! … RUSSELL!!! … ANYBODY!?!" I shouted at the top of lungs, banging my now sore fist onto the aged wood that was the library door. My voice seemed to echo along the empty streets which were usually full with people. The hot summer sun bounded onto my robed clad figure, making me wipe the beads of sweat from my forehead with the back of my red robed arm. Damn all of these garments. Why couldn't I have changed before I went out?

And where is everyone? The library should be open now, so why is the stupid door locked?

Taking off my scarlet pointed hat, I ran my free hand over my damp with sweat scalp and my strawberry blond locks that were thankfully tied back in pigtails instead of sticking to my forehead. I quickly put on my hat again and glanced around the silent brick pathways.

"OPEN ALREADY!!!" I screamed, giving the old door a frustrated kick with the heel of my boot. Couldn't these people hear? I think I'm getting a zit from all of these stress and sweat. Wonder if you can sue for that…

"M-Melody?" stuttered a small, unsure, but familiar voice from my left. Quickly turning to my left, my deep lavender gaze met Tori's sky blue one.

Clad in her usual extravagant green and pink dress, Tori seemed perfectly comfortable in the intense heat pounding down onto the small village of Kardia. Right now, with me standing here sweating and her just smiling all relaxed like that, I can honestly say I hate her. (Of course I could never actually hate her, but I can envy her.) A small set of golden keys dangled from her left hand, the seven keys set onto the ring jingling ever so slightly in the very small breeze present.

"Tori!" I shouted in extreme joy, taking her surprised hands in mine and beaming at her. Finally someone actually got here. "I've been waiting forever. Where ya been?" Quickly now, I must have some cool air soon before I turn into a pumpkin at noon.

The little librarian pushed her big-rimmed glasses up on the bridge of her nose, her face slightly flushed. "I was seeing Mr. Russell-."

"Ooh! I see now!" I said, realization dawning on me as I cut her off. Dropping her one hand from my clammy grasp, I twirled about and placed my chin in one of my hands. She was probably wondering what I wanted right now, but my friend could wait a few seconds. "I always knew you two would make a cute couple. You both have so much in common!"

Wow, I didn't know a person's face could turn as red as Tori's did. Waving her hands in front of her face, the female stuttered over her words. "That's not-What I meant is-But we aren't!-He was-I was-Well we-You don't understand-I didn't-"

"Calm down already, Tor," I ordered, using my nickname for her. "I was just joking. …So, if you weren't there for romantic reasons-"

"Which I wasn't!" Tori interrupted, the redness of her face slightly toning down to a calm pink as her hands fingered the keys.

"So you say," I teased, watching in amusement as Tori's mouth fell open in an O. Before she could correct my suspicions however, I continued. "What were you doing there?"

Tucking a strand of her pale blonde hair behind her ear, the female selected one key off the ring, pushed past me, and inserted it into the door with a click. Turning back to me, her face still slightly flushed, she answered, "Russell was feeling under the weather, so he asked me to run the library today."

So much for my future matchmaking opportunity. "Ah. Well I hate to break it to Tor, but you're about," I pushed the robe of my sleeve up on my arm and glanced at my watch, "two hours late." Letting my sleeve fall back down, I followed her into the well cooled library.

"I know, I know," she murmured, scurrying behind the main desk and adjusting some papers. "My mom made me stay at the Inn to help clean up and you know how Zavier is and cleaning." The librarian raised one eyebrow at me and continued to shuffle through check-outs, bills, and incoming spell books scribbled onto aged pieces of documents. "So what did you come here for?"

This time it was my turn to blush. "Uh… Well… ya see…" No matter how I stated in my mind, somehow it always sounded as if I couldn't conjure a simple spell. I still wanted to keep my pride when this was all over. "Uh… My spell book-Raguna's spell book actually- had a tiny mistake in the heating water spell and well-." I avoided her questioning gaze by scanning over a selective amount of books on the nearest bookcase.

"You blew something up?" Tori inquired, stopping her wild organizing and gazing at me with her sky blue eyes.

"Not this time."

"Conjured a monster?"

"I only did that once and that was on accident!"

"Caught something on fire?"

"No! Now will you quit doing that? It's kind of freaky how you can remember all of the spells that I screwed up this year…" What I wouldn't give for a memory like Tori's.

Tori shrugged her shoulders and picked up a random spell book from the corner of the desk. "I keep a diary. So what is it this time?"

"I froze the water," I whispered so quietly that I was sure even Tori's sensitive hearing couldn't pick up my words.

"Eh?" the blonde asked, just like I expected.

"I turned the water into ice," I muttered, just loud enough for Tori's ears to catch. I could already see her stifling laughs behind her wide-rimmed glasses. Bowing my head, I put my index fingers together in front of my downcast gaze and picked at my cuticles.

"You froze the water instead of heating it?" Tori questioned, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"It was the spell book's fault! It was defective!" I defended, stamping my foot in mock anger on the ancient Persian rug covering the wooden floor boards of the first floor. It was a lame excuse, but an excuse none the less.

Standing up from her chair and flicking through the book in her hand, her gaze unable to hide the laughter that twinkled behind them. "So all you need is a heating spell?"

"Correction, a heating spell that will work," I corrected, flipping one of my pigtails over my shoulder. "So you got anything?"

Running her finger over the looped words of the book, Tori slowly shook her head. "I don't usual study fire spells or anything like that, but there should be some books on the back shelf. I think one's labeled Spells and More."

I let my violet eyes travel over the hundreds of books lining the back bookcases. "I can't look through all of those on my own!" I whined, hoping that Tori would offer to look with me. Friends usually suffer together so if she won't look with me, why can't I at least make her feel guilty?

Twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger, Tori bit her bottom lip. "…All right, I'll help you. But you have to let me in the baths for free at least three times."

"Deal!" I said, bouncing backwards on the balls of my heels. As my friend made her way around the desk, I sprinted towards the books and began glancing over the golden letters inscribed on the spines near the right end. Water Spells, Ice Spells, Water and Ice Spells, Ground Spells, Escape Spells, Healing Spells, Major Healing Spells, Damage Spells… Where are the stinking Fire Spells?

"I think the Fire Spells are on the top shelf in the middle," Tori mused, coming up behind me and reading over the titles I had already looked over. Her green heels clicked against the floor as we both walked (jogged in my case) to the middle part. I guess Tori really does have a good memory.

Strike what I just said.

"Tori," I started, reading over the titles.

"Yeah?" the librarian helper said, redoing one of her braids because of the several loose strands frizzing out and sticking to her face.

"These are all Love Spells," I stated, scratching my left cheek with one of my red fingernails. Tori obviously had love on the mind.

"Huh?!" the blonde female exclaimed, probably surprised that she got something wrong. Dropping her half braided hair, Tori looked over my shoulder and adjusted her glasses as she read over the letters. "Oh… I suppose your right. Russell must have rearranged them yesterday evening."

"Sure he did… You're getting old, Tor," I declared, taking a red leather book from the shelf and flicking through it to ease my curiosity. It actually looked pretty good. Wonder if this instant love potion would work on Raguna…

"I am not old!" Tori exclaimed, lightly pushed my elbow that was supporting the book in frustration. "I'm the younger than you, remember that."

Okay, bad statement. "Whatever. Hey, where can I get fangs of a wolf without risking my life?" I asked, reading one of the confusing ingredients from the book. Maybe, just maybe, it would work.

"Ask Neumann or Camus… Why?"

"No particular reason. Just wanted to see if this love potion would work or not." I shrugged my shoulders, closed the book, and placed it in the empty slot on the bookshelf. "I know it's dumb but…" I let my voice trail off as my thoughts wandered away.

Tori's snort of disgust suddenly brought me back. "Those things are nothing but lies. You can't force someone to love you. It won't be love that way; it'll just be like he's your slave or something. And love doesn't come out of slavery."

Surprised by Tori's statement, I casually rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Tori. Lighten up. I know those things never work anyways. And I wouldn't want that kind of love. I have to love a man for what's inside and if he truly loves me."

The light blonde female glanced at me while her eyes scanned the other books. "So what else do you want in a man?"

Leaning back on the bookcase, I sighed deeply. "Well, he's got to be great at spell-casting… Has to know how to cook, but I'm flexible with this quality… Has to be a great listener, really charming and romantic… Oh, sense of humor and… He has to bathe a lot."

"Bathe a lot?"

"Well yeah!" I confirmed, pushing myself off the bookcase. "I mean, I do run a bath house so…"

Tori gave me a knowing smile. "I get it; don't worry. …What about your dream wedding?"

Scratching my left cheek with my finger, I gave a dreamy sigh. "Well, it has to be outside, by that really pretty lake with lots of animals surrounding the area. No stressful planning of course; just natural. My dress would be all red with really pretty wild designs and lots of lace and flowers bordering it. Oh, and I would like it to be at midnight when we kiss. You know when all of the fireflies come out at once. Perfect weather and under a full moon of course…"

"That's quite a big list," Tori commented, her eyes twinkling with unknown reasons. "But it sounds really… wonderful."

"Yeah," I sighed again dreamily, letting my purple eyes close silently. "So what about you?"

"Me?" Tori asked startled by my question and nearly dropping the book she was flipping through.

"Yeah you!" I said placing my hands on my hips as my red and white cape fell about my figure. "What are your romantic perks and dream wedding? You asked me, so I'm asking you."

Blushing furiously, the female placed the book she was holding back on the shelf. "I don't really… What I mean is… I don't expect much-."

I snorted with annoyance. "Please! You have to have some dreams!"

"Well…" she started, cupping her right cheek in her hand to hide her blush as she turned to face me. "I would really like a fairy tale romance, where everything just falls into place like its fate. As for my dream guy… My prince has to like books and be very heroic. He… He has to know how to cook since I can't and has to have a lot of patience. Successful is always a good quality. "

"And your wedding?" I persisted. I knew that Tori wanted to have a fairy tale romance, but I never knew what the details exactly were.

"Uh… It has to be small and very simple with only ten friends and family members. I would wear a simple white dress with very small lace bordering-."

I scoffed, interrupting her. "You're boring, you know that? Simple? Come on! This is your wedding! Don't you at least want a colorful dress! None of the books you read ever had a simple wedding, did they?"

"I-I don't think so," Tori hesitantly replied, adjusting her glasses again.

Now we were getting somewhere. "Okay then! Dream big! Tell me every little flashy thing you want at your dream wedding! No restrictions either! You can have it on clouds in you want!"

The bookworm let out a small laugh. "Okay then. Well… um… I-I want it to be… still small but not tiny either. Only close friends and families. Uh… I would be… Outside at the central square on a really sunny evening and the beginning chants before I enter would be really short. When I would enter, little balls of blue and yellow light would fly around me while doves were let out of their cages to fly freely around me and the audience. And… When we-when we kiss… sparks would fly and fireworks would go off." A huge faraway smile crossed her lips, her gaze somewhere beyond this world.

"And your dress?"

"Um… It would be white with pearls stitched in it and lots of lace designs, almost like an old style dress. My head piece would be clear blue with little cerulean ribbons tied in my hair and a giant blue ribbon around my waist…" Her voice suddenly trailed off, her eyes slowly closing with her hand still on her cheek as her light pink blush deepened.

I waited a few moments, making a mental note of all things Tori wanted. "…It really sounds like a fairy tale wedding. Even I'm jealous!"

Tori's eyes sprang open in surprise at my voice; as if she forgot I was here. "Oh! Yeah, I guess it really does." Turning back to the bookcases, Tori shook her head of the thoughts. "Well, let's continue searching for the fire spell, shall we?"

I nodded, my smile growing with unknown happiness behind it that Tori picked up on.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

I shook my head, still smiling while my pigtails slapped the sides of my face. "No reason." I wonder if Russell could hook me up with a spell on how to train birds and conjuring yellow and blue floating orbs.

**A/N: This is the part of the story when you're all supposed to go "AWWWW!!" or something like that. Anyways, I actually had fun writing this. If anyone has any other request for a Rune Factory oneshot starring one of the girls just tell me! No trouble at all. If no one has any request, then expect to see Tori's Letter next time... and bring some tissues next time!**


End file.
